


here n queer

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Highschool AU, Human AU, Lesbian Clary Fray, Multi, My first fic, Pansexual Simon Lewis, also, also. maia and raph. a concept, groupchat au, i guess this im making this to cope with the end of summer, idk what this is, maia and alec are bestfriends ok i needed this, maia is single, maia is the single one and the mom of the group who takes care of them, none of the relationships are canon except clizzy, theyre only friends ofc akksksksk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: izzyisbusy: it's 2 am and I'm trying to sleepjaceakatrash: by trying to sleep she means making out with clarychlamydiafairchild: ive been exposedjewmanji: I bet alec wishes he could make out with magnusjaceakatrash: what was that loud noisealecfightwood: NOTHING it was nothing





	1. Chapter 1

**jewmanji** added **jaceakatrash**

**jewmanji** added **chlamydiafairchild**

**jewmanji** added **alecfightwood**

**jewmanji** added **izzyisbusy**

**jewmanji** added **highandbi**

**jewmanji** : what's up guys

**alecfightwood** : what the f uck Simon

**izzyisbusy** : it's 2 am and I'm trying to sleep

**jaceakatrash** : by trying to sleep she means making out with clary

**chlamydiafairchild** : ive been exposed

**jewmanji** : I bet alec wishes he could make out with magnus

**jaceakatrash** : what was that loud noise

**alecfightwood** : NOTHING it was nothing

**highandbi** : add magnus

**alecfightwood** : I'll leave this group chat

**jaceakatrash** : he's so in love

**alecfightwood** : just like you are with a certain someone amirite WINK WONK

**jaceakatrash** : i,,, dont know wot youre talking ab

**jewmanji** : im confused but i dont wanna ask

**chlamydiafairchild** : izzy is still laughing hysterically on the floor for some reason??? what have you done

**chlamydiafairchild** : (izzycrying.jpg)

**izzyisbusy** : IM SORXY ITSDJS JUSDT WXIINK WOKN REMDINDED ME OFK A SDUCK ANDN ITI MADDE ME KAUHDJ

**highandbi** : izzy,,, are you okay

**chlamydiafairchild** : she's trying to calm down now but failing miserably

**chlamydiafairchild** : anyways, back to alec and his crush

**chlamydiafairchild** : we really should add him

**alecfightwood** : NO PLEASE ITS BETTER TO JUST STARE AT HIM FROM AFAR THEN TO ACTUALLY COMMUNICATE PLEASSKSKKS

**jewmamji** : he deadass came up to me the other day asking if you were single so i mean,,,,,,

**jaceakatrash** : si i hope you know there was a loud squeal upstairs and then a bang and then a yell so i think you killed him

**jewmanji** : HES SUCH A KID

**highandbi** : this is my cue to add him

_**highandbi** added **magnoosethegoose**_

**alecfightwood** : askskkskakskkskssm im gonna stab you

**magnoosethegoose** : w o w rude i just got here

**alecfightwood** : OGMGMNF NOT YOU BABE I WOULD NEVER YOURE TOO PURE

**alecfightwood** : i mean

**highandbi** : my dads are together this is all i have ever wanted

**magnoosethegoose** : i don't even know whats going on

**jewmanji** : I dont think anyone does


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alecfightwood: im in charge tho so if any of you break anything and get me in trouble ill break you too 
> 
> magnoosethegoose: you can break me anytime ;)
> 
> highandbi: PHEW is it hot in here or is it just me
> 
> jaceakatrash: do you guys think alec is gonna be ok after all the times hes hit himself bc of mags

**izzyisbusy** **:** GUYS GUYS GUYS OK WHDOSK MOM AND DAD ARE GOING ON A TRIP TOMORROW TO LIKE AN ISLAND OR SMTHING IDK BUT WE HAVE THE HOUSE TO OURSELVES SO YOU'RE ALL INVITED AYY

**alecfightwood:** im in charge tho so if any of you break anything and get me in trouble ill break you too

**magnoosethegoose** **:** you can break me anytime ;)

**highandbi** **:** PHEW is it hot in here or is it just me

**jaceakatrash:** do you guys think alec is gonna be ok after all the times hes hit himself bc of mags

**alecfightwood:** SO whos gonna bring the snacks and shit

**jewmanji** **:** you already know im bringing the movies 

**alecfightwood:** jace help him find good movies because hes gonna get like old ones and if i wanted to hear rants about why the classic movies are the best i would anger Gretel from next door

**jaceakatrash:** why me

**jewmanji** **:** im not that bad

**highandbi** **:** i can bring some alcohol right???

**alecfightwood:** id prefer it if you didnt but okay

**highandbi** **:** NO you need to let loose

**alecfightwood:** PEER PRESSURE _**angry emoji but**_ _ **hes**_ _ **using it ironically**_

**highandbi** **:** its not peer pressure its just that you guys are usually so uptight except for izzy and jace

**jewmanji** **:** again, im not that bad

**magnoosethegoose** **:** sorry guys i was in the shower but im definitely bringing cookies bc cookies are the only reason i live

**alecfightwood:** okay cool so iz you go buy chips ig

**chlamydiafairchild** **:** shes rewatching sense8 and crying bc she didnt know they cancelled it lmao

**izzyisbusy** **:** its a good show fuck off

-

**magnoosethegoose** **:** i cant come

**alecfightwood:** WAIT WHAT WHY

**magnoosethegoose** **:** i was gnna and i even have my c00kies in a bag next to me but my shoe got stucK in a sewer and im not walkinf to your house like this

**alecfightwood:** ure just gonna stay in the dark like that

**magnoosethegoose** **:** i can text my mom to pick me up when she gets out

**magnoosethegoose** **:** OF JAIL AHAHAH

**magnoosethegoose** **:** sorry im drink

**chlamydiafairchild** **:** me and izzy are at the store and alec isn't doing anything so he can pick you up

**magnoosethegoose** **:** REALLY THANKS YOURE MY HERO ALEXANDER

**alecfightwood:** okay i guess i am picking you up but no puking in the car pls

**magnoosethegoose:** no promises

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is okay. im going to school but when i get home im gonna write another chapter for tomorrow but i dont know if it should be a chapter with normal writing or still in the gc format so let me know i guess?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> highandbi: i told u not to drink so much but did you listen to me??? no. bc yall never do. 
> 
> highandbi: but u kissed simon so ill forgive you
> 
> jaceakatrash: WAIF WHSAT WJEN
> 
> alecfightwood: (jaceandsimonmakingout.jpg)
> 
> jaceakatrash: well fuck

**izzyisbusy** **:** **@** malecwhere are you guys

**jewmanji** **:** malec?

**izzyisbusy** **:** magnus and alec? their ship name???

**highandbi** **:** AWW THATS SO CUTE

**alecfightwood:** he's passed out

**highandbi:** ARE YOU GONNA CARRY HIM I CA NT

**alecfightwood:** you're so dramatic tbh

**highandbi:** YOU DIDNT SAY NO

**alecfightwood:** well wtf am i supposed to do leave him here overnight???

-

**jaceakatrash:** izzy i swear to god if you dont stop fucking yelling i will burn this house down

**izzyisbusy** **:** Apparently I'm the only responsible one in this house so I'm cleaning up for you humans.

**highandbi:** why are u writing like that

**izzyisbusy** **:** It's Raphael. Isabelle is outside with Clary and she called me over so I could help.

**jaceakatrash:** well tell her to shut the fuck up bc my head is in pain

**highandbi:** i told u not to drink so much but did you listen to me??? no. bc yall never do.

**highandbi:** but u kissed simon so ill forgive you

**jaceakatrash:** WAIF WHSAT WJEN

**alecfightwood:** ( _[jaceandsimonmakingout](http://jaceandsimonmakingout.jpg)_[ _.jpg_](http://jaceandsimonmakingout.jpg))

**jaceakatrash:** well fuck

**jaceakatrash:** i rlly dont remember anything from last night except when i got there a random dude offered me a beer and i couldnt say no bc he was rlly cute but then i got mad at myself for thinking someone else other than simon was cute and i drank a lot

**izzyisbusy** **:** I'm gonna add myself in the chat because Isabelle is actually going to hit me with an escoba for touching her phone

**_izzyisbusy_** _added_ ** _icantthinkofausername_**

**highandbi:** jimon kissed, malec interacted, raphael is here

**highandbi:** is it my birthday???


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> highandbi: I HAVE TO SIT DOWN I CA NT
> 
> alecfightwood: arent you driving a car
> 
> highandbi: shut up

**jaceakatrash:** si u fucker we gotta go or we'll be late and youre still inside

**jewmanji** **:** THERES A FUCKING SPIDER IN MY ROOM YOU COMPLETE FUCKIGNF SHGITHEADD GO DIE

**jaceakatrash:** haha ure afraid of spiders

**j** **ewmanji** **:** cuddle privileges revoked u rat

**highandbi:** WOAH WHEN DID THDI HAOORDN

**jaceakatrash:** PLS NO ILL SAVE U

**highandbi:** I HAVE TO SIT DOWN I CA NT

**alecfightwood:** arent you driving a car

**highandbi:** shut up

-

**jewmanji** **:** i wanna die

**highandbi:** forever mood

**jewmanji** **:** someone stole my lunch

**alecfightwood:** did you leave your locker open again???

**jewmanji** **:** i stg i thought i closed it but jace pulled me into the broom closet rlly quick so maybe no

**highandbi:** HE WHAT

**highandbi:** i need air

**highandbi:** ok but seriously my professor is a shit head so i wouldnt mind leaving to bring you lunch if you wanted?

**jewmanji** **:** MY FUCKJCIG LIFE SAVER PLS

-

**highandbi:** ok jimon i love yall but you ask me to bring lunch and you cant stop sucking face for a minute

**highandbi:** u no what its every single one of yall

**highandbi:** I SHOULDNT EVEN SAY SINGLE


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rawringraph: Fuck you all.
> 
> highandbi: MOOD MOOD MOOD MOOD FOREVER FUCKING MOOD

**ra** **wringraph** **:** You mean to tell me you guys made me watch Shameless just so I could get attached to gallavich just so Ian could run away.

**rawringraph** **:** Fuck you all.

**highandbi:** MOOD MOOD MOOD MOOD FOREVER FUCKING MOOD

**izzyisbusy:** now my anger w sense8 doesnt seem so irrational huh

**rawringraph:** LEAVE ME ALONE IM SOBBING

**highandbi:** are you actually crying bc i deadass will leave this bar just to accompany you

**rawringraph:** PLEASE

**jewmanji:** when he stops using periods and correct capitalization that's when you know hes not okay

**chlamydiafairchild:** that reminds me i got my period today

**rawringraph** **:** you're a dick clary

**chlamydiafairchild** **:** exkuse moi i am a lezbyun  & there shall be no dicks near me

**chlamydiafairchild** **:** also why did you change your name to rawr i-

**jaceakatrash:** YOURS IS CHLAMYDIA

**chlamydiafairchild** **:** hey this took thought

**jaceakatrash:** i probably shouldnt say this but lydia was genuinely going to fight you because she was making a user and thought about putting chlalydia but since you took that theme,,,

**magnoosethegoose:** did i just hear lydia???

**magnoosethegoose:** she has an acc???

**jewmanji** **:** yeah me and jace helped her make it

**magnoosethegoose:** shes literally the softest bean to soft why havent you added her i am legit mad at all of you fuckheads rn

**chlamydiafairchild** **:** besides that one time where she cut my hair with scissors in 2nd grade shes actually a really cool girl

**magnoosethegoose:** im sure she had her reasons

**izzyisbusy** **:** i wanna know the story behind it if she even remembers

**izzyisbusy** **:** jimon add her bc the teA

**chlamydiafairchild:** it was 2nd grade


	6. Chapter 6

**izzyisbusy** **:** FUCK ME

**izzyisbusy** **:** i was gonna go to simons bc i needed to see his notes for history right?

**izzyisbusy** **:** so i knock on the front door n his mom answers and im like hey is simon home

**magnoosethegoose:** is this going anywhere

**izzyisbusy** **:** YES SHUT UP

**izzyisbusy** **:** and she tells me that he told her he was staying at my house

**izzyisbusy** **:** so i was like "oh yeah right! i totally remember!1!1! i was just busy w clary so i didnt remember him being there haha" and she probably didnt believe me but she went along anyway

**highandbi:** and the point of this is

**izzyisbusy** **:** IF ANY OF U RUSH ME ONE MORE TIME ILL BRAKE UR NECKS

**izzyisbusy** **:** anyways

**izzyisbusy** **:** so i walked back home and i went into my room to check if he was like hiding under the bed but surprise surprise he wasnt

**izzyisbusy** **:** so i went into jaces room bc i wanted to see if jace knew where he was

**izzyisbusy** **:** N THESE CUNTS WERE CUDDLING

**izzyisbusy** **:** IM A MESS

**highandbi:** ok listen i need a warning before you rip my heart out like that

**magnoosethegoose:** i called it

**magnoosethegoose:** ALEC PAY UP

**alecfightwood:** i didnt think they would actually do it oop

**rawringraph:** Why are you all so invested in the love lives of your friends? Do you not have some yourselves?

**highandbi:** LEAVE US ALONE THIS IS IMPORTANT

**highandbi:** anyways who was the spoon i gotta know these things

**jewmanji** **:** jace was

**izzyisbusy:** you killed her

**magnoosethegoose:** maia has to be the biggest shipper of every couple in this chat

**alecfightwood:** deadass

**highandbi:** LISTEN i just want you all to be happy and stable and you really deserve the best okay???

**alecfightwood:** we love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my shortest chapter but irma happened and we have no power so now that i have an opportunity to charge my phone ill try to update that jimon fic


	7. Chapter 7

**magnoosethegoose:** maia do you have hot cheetos

**highandbi:** yeah theyre in the cupboard on top of the stove

**highandbi** : wait why the fuCk are you in my house

**magnoosethegoose** : im bored??? and u live closest to me

**highandbi** : magnus when i gave you my address it wasnt an invitation to raid my kitchen

**magnoosethegoose** : LISTEN I JUST WANNA EAT HOT CHEETOS

**highandbi** : alec take your husband to like mcdonalds or something pLeaSe

**alecfightwood** : ok first of all hes not my husband

**highandbi** : ha

**magnoosethegoose** : ^

**alecfightwood** : second of all im studying so find someone else

**magnoosethegoose** : so if you werent studying you would take me to mcdonalds

**magnoosethegoose** : ALEC I KNOW YOU READ THAT

-

**magnoosethegoose:** HAPPY HALLOWEEN SHITHEADS

**highandbi:** its literally 12

**magnoosethegoose:** and that's relevant because,

**magnoosethegoose:** ANYWAYS IM PLANNING A PARTY

**highandbi:** suddenly, i cannot read ¿?

**magnoosethegoose:** IT WONT BE LIKE LAST TIME I SWEAR

**jaceakatrash:** nice but please! let me sleep

**magnoosethegoose:** are you that light of a sleeper that our conversation is waking you up what the actual fuck

**jaceakatrash:** yes why are you judging me let me live

**magnoosethegoose:** anyways back to my conversation with maia

**magnoosethegoose:** wait did she fall asleep

**magnoosethegoose:** SHIT

-

**jewmanji:** the principal said on the com yesterday "no one can dress up for halloween!1!1! you'll be sent home" and look at all those fuckers wearing costumes

**jewmanji:** im literally so pissed i couldve dressed up as something ANYTHING

**jewmanji:** but nah my bitchass gotta listen to her and wear normal clothes i hate myself

**jaceakatrash:** dw you can dress up tonight ;)

**jaceakatrash:** WAIT I MEAN FOR HALLOWEEN IM FUCKINF

-

_Private conversation between_

_**alecfightwood**_ _and_ _ **magnoosethegoose**_

**magnoosethegoose:** hey youre coming to my party right

**alecfightwood:** eh idk i got a date ¿? i think i like her but we'll see! party sounds fun though

**magnoosethegoose:** ah well hope it goes well

**alecfightwood:** me too shes really nice and sweet and soft

_/_ _seen/_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in like a month i kinda forgot i wrote this and schools been hell but im gonna write a halloween chapter later with actual words and since im not going trick or treating ill have time <3


End file.
